


Harem Scarem

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-12
Updated: 2002-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Harem Scarem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Harem Scarem

## Harem Scarem

#### by Laurel

Summary: Mulder plays master for a day  
Spoilers: Just minor ones: episode Terma; also see previous stories in this little series: Heat and Most Wanted. This is the final of the three fantasy tales.  
Notes: This has nothing to do with Elvis or the movie of the same name. I just couldn't think of another title. 

"Fox I don't wear pantaloons," Walter growled. 

"But you promised!" 

"Gauzy pants and medallions went out of fashion a long time ago." 

"What about parachute pants in the eighties?" Fox countered. 

"I wish I could forget the eighties." 

"Me too," Alex agreed. "This millennium has been so much nicer," he purred. Alex rubbed his body against Walter imagining his lover in gauzy see through pants and an open vest and nothing underneath covering his um, assets. Alex's cock was quite intrigued. Walter seemed to notice it too. He gave Alex a wolf grin. 

Fox pouted. It was a life long skill and so it had the required effect on Walter. 

"All right," he capitulated. "One night of playing harem boy and then the pants go in the attic." 

"You got a whole weekend out of us!" 

"Yeah and we had to do yard work as well as being your sex slaves," Alex complained. 

"I'm the oldest. I get the most time." 

"I only got one night," Alex muttered. 

"There was travel involved as well as risk. What if we had been pulled over or gotten into an accident? How would we have explained to the cops about you being locked in the trunk of the car? Two days and one night," Fox countered. 

"This isn't, let's make a deal." 

"You know you want to be my love slave, rat boy," Fox smirked. 

"Okay, okay. But make it one whole day and night. Walter?" 

"Okay, point me to the wardrobe." 

Fox crossed his arms, looking quite pleased. 

* * *

It began Saturday morning. Fox lounged in bed while his slaves prepared themselves. He listened to the sounds of running water in the bathroom as first Walter, then Alex, readied themselves. In less them an hour they were clean, inside and out, dressed in the outfits that Fox had chosen. 

Fox smiled with satisfaction and more than a hint of lust at the beautiful men before him. He nibbled on the breakfast that Alex had made. Thankfully he had turned out to be a master chef. An egg white omelet stuffed with cheese and mushrooms and garnished with fresh salsa was accompanied by thick pieces of toast smothered in orange marmalade, orange juice and coffee. 

Walter embodied the image of a powerful genie. He wore transparent gauzy pants of gold, topped off by an open vest decorated with gold brocade and costume jewelry that resembled rubies and emeralds. He also wore a gold medallion strung on a thick chain that tangled in the curls of his chest hair. His feet were likewise encased in slippers that matched his vest. Underneath the pants he wore a pair of underwear that was personally picked by his lover: a pair of tight thong briefs that were decorated in leopard spots. 

Alex was equally as sexy in his chosen outfit. A pair of gauzy pants in a sheer green was topped off by a long tunic decorated in faux jewelry. His prosthetic was draped in the roomy material and when he took off his arm, the long sleeve could be pinned up and attached to the shoulder with a cleverly hidden piece of Velcro. His jewelry was gold as well, but slender and subtle, a complete opposite of Walter's chain. He wore an anklet on his well shaped foot, a delicate bracelet and a belly chain that showed off his trim waist. He also wore a matching pair of slippers decorated in gold and green brocade. His underwear was a forest green silk thong. 

Fox was startled to see that he had applied some make-up as well. Thick black kohl outlined his eyes, making them stand out even more. His lips were glossed with colored balm, making them shiny and wet looking. 

He noticed that Walter had removed his glasses. He had also applied a bronzer to his face and kohl to his eyes, lending him an exotic look. 

"Master," Walter questioned. He bowed low to Fox. 

"I will have my bath now, but first I'll brush my teeth. Alex run my bath so that it will be ready soon. Walter, I need you to shave me." 

"As you wish Master." 

Walter bowed magnanimously, clearly getting into the spirit of the fantasy. Alex smirked as he cleared away the breakfast dishes. He rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher then hurried back upstairs to run Fox's bath. 

Alex turned on the faucets and the water rushed out in a gurgling splash that became a steady gushing stream. The tub took only a few minutes to fill. The oil he'd prepared was a wonderful mix of orange and lemon to cleanse and invigorate. He carefully added a few drops of rose and a touch of vanilla. He knew Fox would love the scent. It was romantic and cozy and would make his lover smell delicious. 

Alex came out and sat with Walter while Fox brushed his teeth. They heard the toilet flush and water splashing into the sink. 

"I suppose I should make his royal highness's bed," Alex mused. 

"Come on, this'll be fun." 

"We do get to wear costumes this time." 

"There you go. It's not as bad as yard work is it?" Walter asked with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Alex turned Walter's jaw to look him in the face. "Very funny. Just you wait. God knows what he's going to make us do." 

"We're harem boys, Alex. What could be so bad?" 

They both frowned at each other. What would Fox think up? 

Alex shrugged and began to make the bed. Walter helped him. Fox stood in the doorway and motioned Walter to come into the bathroom. Walter prepared the shaving cream and razor. 

Fox sat still as a statue, waiting for Walter to begin. Luckily it was a safety razor. Walter's hands were shaking at the erotic sight of Fox sitting at the edge of the tub, totally nude and seemingly unaware of his sex appeal, ready for Walter to slide a sharp instrument across his face. He sat in front of Fox, Fox's legs wrapped around his waist so that Walter could get close to him. 

Walter took a deep breath. Didn't Fox realize how this was affecting him? Ah-ha! A patented Mulder smirk. The bastard knew what he was doing all right. 

He put a hot towel over Fox's face, letting the steam do its work on his skin. Fox sighed at the heat. When he was ready, Walter smoothed shaving cream over the stubble and quickly whisked away his whiskers with the triple edged razor until he was smooth and silky. 

Alex brought up a tray of fresh fruit, cheese, crackers and sweet rolls he had prepared. They would definitely need sustenance for the busy morning ahead. 

He checked on the water and cleaned up the towels and shaving gear while Fox nibbled at the food. He thoroughly rinsed out the razor, put away the can of shaving cream and hung the wet towel to dry. 

He swirled his hand in the water and turned off the faucet. The water temperature was perfect, the scented oils filling the air. He turned on the fan so that the room wouldn't get too steamy and headed back to the bedroom. 

Fox lay in Walter's lap. He smiled down at his lover in repose. Walter was feeding him green grapes still dripping with dew from the fridge. 

"The bath is ready, Master." 

"Peel me another grape, slave and then you can bathe me." 

Walter peeled the skin off the grape with his teeth and fed the jellied middle to Fox. Fox slurped down the fruit. "Ugh, seeds." 

"Sorry master. Would you like me to suck out the seeds for you?" Walter's tone was indulgent but a wide trail of sarcasm ran underneath it. 

"No that'll do. I've had enough." 

He sat up and waited for Walter to pull him off the bed. Alex's bracelet and anklet jingled as he led the way to the steaming tub. 

Fox stepped gingerly into the tub. The scented oils wafted up with the steam, filling the bathroom with a wonderful aroma of orange tinged with vanilla. The rose gave off a subtle sweet, musky odor. Fox inhaled deeply, pleased with the scent. 

"Wonderful," he pronounced. 

Alex smiled and bowed. He asked Walter to pull up the sleeve of his tunic so it wouldn't get wet. He'd left his arm at the foot of the bed. 

Fox waited until they were both ready. Walter picked up the sea sponge and soaked it in the water. Fox nodded his head giving him permission to begin bathing him. 

He stroked the sponge across Fox's back and shoulders. His skin gleamed with the water, a lone bubble of soap sliding down his spine. Alex put a CD on the stereo in the bedroom and the music floated out the open door and down the hallway. It was filled with ethereal music that included new age melodies along with chanting and songs that evoked everything from Celtic to East Indian music. 

Alex lit several candles so that the white walls of the bathroom seemed to undulate with the flickering flames. They gave off a hint of vanilla essence mixed with his favorite rose scent. 

Walter continued to bathe Fox with the sponge, circling around his nipples and navel and continued down to his legs. Fox sank back against the tub and lolled around while Walter picked up his legs to clean them. 

"Why don't you join me? It'll be a lot easier to reach those spots that need cleaning." 

Fox smirked at the lusty expression on Walter's face. 

Walter and Alex stood up and slowly undressed. Walter helped him take off his pants. When they stood before Fox naked, save for the belly chain on Alex, his bracelets and anklet and Walter with only his necklace and medallion, Fox instantly hardened. 

They were magnificent, beautiful in gold chains, hard and firm bodies bared for his eyes. Alex's green eyes sparkled with joy at Fox's reaction. 

"Master," Walter was again asking permission to join him in the water. 

Fox made a magnanimous gesture with his arm and the two of them stepped inside. 

Walter made way for Alex, firmly taking hold of him until he settled down. The oils had made the bottom of the tub slippery and he didn't want Alex to fall. He could only imagine how difficult it was to balance with just one arm. 

They took positions on either side of Fox. Alex sighed as the Jacuzzi's streams of water gently pummeled his back. Walter smiled at him and held out the bottle of herbal shampoo. Alex held out his hand for a squirt of it. Walter gently rinsed Fox's hair with the handheld attachment and Alex began to work the shampoo into his hair. 

Fox closed his eyes. His back arched into the spray of water. His throat was bared with his action and Alex couldn't help but kiss the tender skin there. 

He nuzzled into Fox's neck when he groaned, still lathering his hair. Fox leaned slowly back into Alex's chest and Walter coiled the attachment around the faucet. He picked up Fox's legs and lifted them over his shoulders. Fox was right. This angle was so much better to clean him. 

The malleable sponge easily fit into the crack of Fox's ass. Fox whimpered at the contact and opened his legs further. Alex smiled down at him, loving the fact that Fox would fall so boneless into his embrace. The three of them had been together for just a year and a half now, and trust had been the biggest issue between them. Alex had done everything he could to earn that trust from his former enemies and it filled him with joy when such a carefree act as falling limp against him seemed like such a non-event to his lovers. 

He gently lathered the shampoo until a froth of white covered Fox's dark hair. Just as gently he rinsed out the foam. The herbal scent filled the steamy bathroom with a clean mint smell. He rinsed his hair again, making sure all the shampoo was washed out. When he was done he gave Fox a scalp massage, working his nimble fingers through the silky strands of hair. 

Fox smiled and closed his eyes. The sponge invading his ass thoroughly cleansed him. Walter washed behind his balls carefully and held his stiffening cock while he washed there too. 

Alex's bracelet whispered over his skin while he massaged his scalp and neck with firm strokes. Walter was massaging his legs in tandem with Alex's rhythm and slid the sponge down his long legs to wedge the corners of the sponge between his ticklish toes. Fox flinched as Walter tickled his feet. 

"Slave," Fox warned. 

"Sorry, Master. I had to make sure your feet were clean." 

"Yeah right," Fox grumbled. 

"You smell very nice, master," Alex said. 

"Hmmm, yes, the oils were lovely, slave. I must remember to give you a few extra coins for your effort." 

"Coins, master?" 

Fox looked backward and smiled at the confused expression on Alex's face. He smoothed away the frown line with his index finger. 

"Yes, sweet Alex. Very valuable coins to travel with." 

He leaned over the side of the tub and dug around in the pocket of his robe. "Here," he put a handful of dull gold coins in Alex's hand. "In case you're ever in the land of New York." 

Alex looked down at his hand. It was a handful of subway tokens. "Ha, funny, master. You should really be the court jester." 

"No coins for you," Fox grumbled and picked up the tokens. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Perhaps Master would like a massage with precious oils to anoint his body?" 

"Yes, that is acceptable to me." 

Fox snapped his leg back as Walter's hands threatened to tickle his feet again. Walter smirked but hid it quickly from Fox. Alex gave him a last loving caress then gently pushed his lover into a sitting position. Walter firmly held Fox's legs down in the slippery tub so he wouldn't slide away. 

Alex got up first, using the handrail to pull himself out of the bath. Walter then rose from the perfumed water, Poseidon surrounded by water nymphs. His body was majestic, dripping water which curled into the hair on his chest and slithered down his skin in tiny coils. 

The humidity of the bath had caused both Alex's and Walter's make-up to melt slightly. Their faces were dewy. Walter's bronzer had slid off a little so he dabbed at it with a tissue until the sheen was dried. Alex dabbed at his face too. He certainly didn't want the eyeliner to run and make him look like Alice Cooper. 

They hauled Fox out of the bath and dried him as he stood passively. They carefully dried his velvet skin with towels made of the finest Egyptian cotton. He was perfectly dry from the top of his luxurious hair to the bottom of his feet and everything in between--between his pink toes, behind his balls and the slit of his thickening cock, the indentation of his navel, the little hairs that circled his nipples, his sharp shoulder blades. 

Alex and Walter nodded in satisfaction at the job they'd done. Making very sure that all the nooks where water could hide had been dabbed dry. They proceeded to smooth silky lotion on all the parts that could get dry--feet, knees, elbows and hands. Alex gave his hands a massage, one at a time, between his one hand. He massaged the lotion into the long elegant fingers making Fox sigh at the gentle tugging. 

"Pull my finger," Fox growled. 

Alex ignored him. 

Walter was behind Fox, smoothing the lotion onto his back, letting his strong fingers glide down the supple spine to his ass. The little dimples flexed as Walter's hands grasped handfuls of firm flesh and kneaded them. 

The cocoa butter scent of the milky lotion filled the air. Fox ordered them to the bed. Alex and Walter complied. Walter took the bottle of massage oil out of the bathroom and Alex found a towel for Fox to lie on so the oil wouldn't stain the bed sheets. 

Walter helped him throw it over the expanse of the bed, then urged Fox to lie down. Alex turned up the music and closed the curtains until only a sliver of bright morning sunshine sliced through the window. He took the lit candles from the bathroom and placed them around the bedroom, creating a romantic and mysterious atmosphere. 

Walter pulled down the curtain he had rigged over the bed's canopy. He had created the effect of a movie sheik's tent with the rich red fabric covering the three sides of the bed and on top, a deep blue coverlet that was hand-painted with white stars. The candles penetrated the gauzy material but just barely. 

Alex returned to the kitchen for the batch of mimosa he had made. He brought the tray up carefully one-handed and didn't let out his breath until he had set it down on the dresser top. 

Walter helped him pour the drinks, chiding Alex for carrying the tray by himself. 

They fed Fox more of the delicious food and Fox let them help themselves as well to his small feast. Plump, juicy strawberries burst in their mouths, along with sweet cream to accompany them, tart blueberries, grapes, slices of melon and peaches, delicate rolls that Walter pulled apart for Alex's mouth to devour fiber by fiber, salty cheese that crumbled in their fingers and to wash it all down, Alex's mimosa. 

The champagne swirled its bubbles through the sweet orange juice and in a little while they were all feeling the effect of the alcohol. 

Fox lay on his stomach while Walter straddled him. He used deep, firm strokes on his muscular back and legs. His strokes were slow and firm, just shy of painful, this side of bruising. Fox sighed and relaxed his muscles, letting his slave tend to his body. 

Walter turned him over and he let his hands glide more gently over the vulnerable front, across shoulders, chest and stomach. There was one muscle however that refused to relax. This muscle was greedily grasped by Alex. 

He licked his lips at the sight of his prize--Fox's long thick shaft which bobbed against his belly. It seemed to call to him to taste it. The crown was dewy with thick pearls of pre-cum dribbling from the slit. The vein throbbed in time to his quickened heart beat. He gazed lovingly at his cock, thinking to himself that not even an impressionist could paint all the beautiful colors of his lover's organ. All the subtle pinks, the light mauve and the darkening purple could not be found in any palette no matter how talented the artist was. 

He licked his lips again, his mouth nearly watering at the thought of that hard flesh filling him. 

"Ah, you have not been instructed to touch me, Alex," Fox warned. "Slave you must ask permission first." 

"Please may I suck you Master?" 

Alex used his throatiest whisper and his long eyelashes to great effect. 

Fox shrugged, struggling to look nonchalant, his hips barely restrained from thrusting upwards. 

"You have my permission slave." He fisted his cock and pushed Alex's head down. "Suck," he ordered. 

Alex smiled and complied. 

He took Fox's throbbing, pulsing shaft down his throat in one smooth swallow, waited for the groan of pleasure to emanate from Fox and slowly let his mouth drift upward. His tongue began to trace a meandering path from balls to cock head and back again in a move that was designed to drive him crazy. 

Walter let his hands wander down to Fox's middle, and tickled his navel before descending to Alex's mouth. He held Fox's cock steady so that Alex's hand was free to play with his balls. 

He rolled them gently between his fingers, scratched lightly at his thighs and stroked behind his balls gently. Walter leaned over and joined Alex's pursuit. 

Fox shivered and squirmed as Alex's finger drew lazy circles on his sensitive flesh, drawing ever nearer to his asshole. Walter's cock was close to his face now in this position. He couldn't help but open his mouth and give the hard shaft a wet kiss. 

Walter groaned against Fox's stomach. He kissed his way down to Alex's face, let his hand caress Alex's cheek and joined his tongue to Alex's on Fox's cock. 

They worked in tandem, making love to him, licking every inch of skin on his groin, taking in the essence of Fox's musk mixed with the scented oils that clung to his body. 

One busy tongue on him was quite arousing but two squirming, licking tongues and he was in nirvana. The more they sucked him, the more Walter's cock disappeared into his mouth. 

Walter groaned deeply, the sound coming from deep within his chest. Fox had nearly the whole length of him down his throat. His mouth was matched in eagerness by both Alex and Walter. Alex made a whimpering sound as Fox's leg brushed against his hard straining cock. 

It was time to turn things up a notch. Fox pulled away, letting Walter's shaft slap wetly against his neck. Walter groaned but didn't stop sucking Fox. 

Fox sat up and pulled his love slaves up towards him. He exchanged a deep kiss with Alex then Walter, delighting in the tangle of arms and legs that surrounded him. 

"Walter I want you to fuck me while I fuck Alex. Make a little sandwich out of your master." 

Walter nodded and got up from the bed. He positioned himself behind Fox and Alex tumbled over Fox's hip to get in front of him. 

Alex liked this position when they did a three-way fuck, on their sides, his right hand free to stroke and caress, lazily fucking each other, without worrying about Walter holding him up to balance him or being squashed by a heavy body collapsing on him. 

Walter dribbled a generous amount of lube into his hand and gently but insistently stroked his fingers into Fox's tight opening. Fox held out his hand for lube and waited patiently until his slave squirted it into the palm of his hand. He got Alex ready for him, slowly inserting two then three long fingers into his ass until Alex whimpered and opened his leg, humping back onto Fox's hand. 

Walter entered him slowly as always, careful not to ram himself into the tight, tender passage. Once Walter grunted with satisfaction as he shoved his full length into Fox, Fox in turn slid slowly but easily into Alex, delighting in the whimpers of his lover. 

Alex opened his leg wider, placing it behind him on Fox's leg for deeper access. 

Fox closed his eyes in bliss. It was almost too much pleasure to bear, with Walter's strong muscled body clinging to him and his arms full of Alex's hot velvet skin. Walter's thick shaft was buried deep inside his hungry hole and his own cock was enveloped in Alex's tight heat, Alex's heavy thigh braced on his hip. 

He slid his cock into Alex, lazily fucking him in tandem with Walter's slow steady rhythm. Fox petted Alex adoringly, caressing his chest and hip until Alex whimpered and sighed softly. 

He smiled against the back of his neck, making Alex shiver with the tiny puffs of breath Fox exhaled. Walter clutched him tighter and began to fuck him harder, causing Fox to thrust deeply into Alex. Alex squirmed backwards, impaling himself on Fox's cock, wriggling impatiently until Fox fucked him harder. 

The air was filled with hoarse cries and moans, Walter's harsh breath, Fox's panting and Alex's mewls of pleasure. Alex uttered a squeal of delight when Fox's tongue licked a wet trail down his neck and paused to chew on the tender skin he found there. Alex bucked backwards, enticing Fox to slam into him with all the force he could muster. This set Walter in motion to match Fox thrust for thrust. 

Walter was rewarded by Fox's breathless cry as he fucked him harder, fingertips bruising his pale skin as he held tightly onto him. 

Alex gave a strangled cry and came first, spurting across the bed. Walter was determined to make Fox come next. He doubled up his efforts and slammed into him hard, making his lover grunt with each thrust. 

It proved too much for him. Alex's inner muscles clasped him in a velvet grip while Walter's ramming cock hit his prostate each time with a sure thrust of his hips. Fox cried out and filled Alex with his semen. 

Walter smirked but Fox had a trick up his proverbial sleeve. He wanted Walter to come with him, or at least as close as possible. He clenched his ass, sucking Walter's cock deeply into him and pushed back as hard as he could, nearly dislodging himself from a satiated Alex. Walter grunted and growled as Fox's muscles milked him. He grabbed both of his lovers and shot deep into Fox's ass, shouting both their names. 

Fox could feel the trickle of semen down his thighs. It was warm and sticky but he loved the feel of it. Alex's own legs were a mess. Fox shrugged. It looked like he was in for another bath. Not that he was going to complain. He sighed and wriggled between his lovers, snuggling into their combined warmth. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel 


End file.
